Guyish Kart
Guyish Kart is a 1996 racing video game developed by Edret Games, published by Drillimation Studios. and licensed by Nintendo. It was released for PC and the Nintendo 64 console, and is one of the launch titles in RG. The release date of the game, April 25, has become traditional for many other Guyish Kart games to be released in this date. Plot The game takes place on June 1, 1982, during when Guyers bombed the Soviet Union. John Trink decided to start a street racing event among the traffic driving then around the city. He then commissions his friends to buy a teletext keyboard to start out a teletext service imitating the display on the race, three guns and five bombs. Gameplay The game is a kart racing video game featuring several single and multiplayer modes, including the World War III mode, which is one of battle modes where players shoot guns onto opponents. While driving, the player can collect various powerups. They are posted on the various points of the track, and are usually red and blue to imitate the Cold War. Most of the powerups are ammunition (guns, bombs, police roadblocks) but there is also a nitro powerup, where players can boost up to 300% of their top speed for less than 20 seconds. List of items *100x ammo (adds 100 bullets) *300 Per Hour (speeding up to 300 km/h) *1khp (updates engine power value to 1000 horsepower) *300% (speeds to 300% of a vehicle's top speed) *Roadblock (similar to a banana in Mario Kart games, a player can post a roadblock much like the police, but roadwide. Vehicles will stop for 1 second before speeding) *Firebomb (bombs a vehicle and destroys it. Picking multiple is possible but the maximum number varies depending on the number of the vehicles in the race subtracted by one) *Gun (a small handgun) Characters The game features eight men and eight women as characters: 16 in total. Despite the fact that they have different karts, all their karts have same specifications (same speed, same weight, etc.). This is an exception to unlockable characters. *Mark *Alan *Richy *Oliver *Don *Ron *Peter *Tom *Maria *Robyn *Connie *Ann *Natty *Kimmy *Krissy *Alexis Unlockable *RC Cup: Xavier *Jockey Cup: Robina *Spoiler Cup: Isabelle *Rally Cup: Tommie Regional Censorship Drillimation Studios, known for their family-friendly games such as Mr. Driller and Lucky Star, had to edit several features so they can get it to a more kid-friendly audience. However, the Guyish and North American versions are unedited and display a warning when the game is started. However, this can be turned off in the game's options. Soundtrack Most of the game's soundtrack are real-world rap and pop songs with a more mature theme, mainly towards children between the ages of 10 and 17. All songs were composed in Impulse Tracker format, as with all of Drillimation's games. To do this, Edret Games and Drillimation Studios co-worked together to buy the license of many record labels' popular songs to use them in games. This is one of traditions kept in creating later games. The PC version releases since 2001 feature raw songs in .mp3 format. Category:Fake video games Category:Racing video games Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:PC games